Une Promesse
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For a SasoSaku Fanfiction for A Lifetime of Memories II./Janji adalah seuntaian kalimat yang bernada sangat manis dan indah. Dimana itu pula, janji harus ditepati.Ciptalah kenangan yang manis di musim gugur kali ini./"Jangan memelukku! Jika kau memelukku, kenangan buruk itu menghantui diriku! Enyahlah… Sasori!./ Themes 1 : Seasons./ Rated M for Save . EDITED


_**Dalam rangka merayakan event SasoSaku Fanfiction yang bertemakan - A Lifetime of Memories II, saya persembahkan karya buatanku. **_

_**Disarankan untuk membaca karyaku ini dengan mendengar lagu "I Know You Were Trouble" - Taylor Swift. Kalau perlu download saja ^^**_

* * *

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Une Promesse © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Theme 1 : Seasons**_

_**A SasoSaku Fanfiction for A Lifetime of Memories II**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akasuna no Sasori & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Janji adalah seuntaian kalimat yang bernada sangat manis dan indah_

_Dimana itu pula, janji harus ditepati_

_Jika tidak—_

_Orang yang terlibat perjanjian itu akan—_

_._

_._

_._

_-1-_

* * *

Janji…

Kata orang, janji itu harus ditepati dan kalau tidak bisa harusnya di beri tahu sebelum itu. Tapi jika hanya pemberi harapan kosong dan mengakibatkan hancurnya ikatan. Maka—jangan membuat janji. Itulah kini menjadi kebencian seorang wanita yang memiliki iris teduh terhadap seorang pria yang—telah membuat janji. Sekaligus menghancurkan harapan dari janji yang telah di utarakan oleh pria itu dan nama laki-laki itu adalah—

—Akasuna no Sasori.

Wanita musim semi itu melirik dari jendela butik miliknya, dia melihat daun berguguran di seberang jalan. Oh ya—musim gugur, dimana ia memiliki kenangan indah sekaligus buruk. Ia berdecih pelan kalau mengingat momen itu, berusaha dirinya menghapus pahitnya momen itu—semakin kuat telah menancap di dasar hatinya.

Lalu ia berbalik arah dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan sebagai _desaigner_. Dirinya memilih menjadi _desaigner_ karena itu adalah cita-citanya—ia suka kalau pakaian hasil rancangannya dipakai oleh banyak orang. Ada sepuluh permintaan pakaian dari beberapa orang yang terkemuka di Negara—Prancis.

Ya, itulah tempat tinggalnya wanita musim semi ini. Usahanya tidak sia-sia melanjutkan studi di Negara yang terkenal sebagai pusat fashion, desain dan seni dunia. Sekarang ia memetik hasil jerih payahnya dengan usaha sendiri.

"S-sakura _Madame_…" cicit seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja milik Haruno Sakura.

"_Oui_, ada apa Chatrine?" Sakura melepaskan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di mejanya lalu menatap asistennya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sang asisten menggaruk rambut pirangnya dan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. "_M-madame_… ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda di luar?"

Sakura terkekeh dengan asistennya ini. Padahal mereka berdua sudah bekerja selama dua tahun—tapi kegugupan Chatrine masih saja kumat jika bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi tamu mereka. Dengan kaki jenjangnya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar—diikuti dengan asistennya.

Iris teduhnya kini melirik ke arah dua—ah tiga orang yang telah menunggu kehadirannya. Salah satu dari mereka sibuk membaca koran dengan duduk di sofa tunggu sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya, ia pun menghampiri seorang wanita yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sakuraaaa…" pekik wanita beriris _Aquamarine_ itu.

"Ino,apa kabar?" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris sahabatnya.

Ino langsung mencubit pipi Sakura hingga wanita musim semi ini mengerucut sebal lalu pandangannya teralihkan dengan pria yang menyender di tembok kemudian ia menatap balik sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau—"

"Tidak menyangka bukan, aku akan menikah dengan pria pemalas itu. Kalau memang jodoh, ya mau bagaimana lagi," kekeh Ino.

Sang pria yang memiliki model rambut nanas itu bergumam malas. "Kita kesini bukannya tidak hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, Ino?"

"Oh ya, aku punya permintaan khusus, Sakura. Boleh kami meminta dirimu menjadi desainer pakaian pengantin kami dan—kau juga menjadi pengiringku," pinta Ino.

Pemilik netra teduh itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau aku menjadi pengiringmu, lalu yang menjadi pengiring calon suamimu siapa?"

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, Sakura."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, siapa gerangan yang menjadi pengiring pria. Sebernanya ia tak peduli yang akan mendampingi menjadi pengiring pernikahan sahabatnya tapi, dibenaknya ada sesuatu yang mengusik untuk tahu.

Shikamaru—nama pria yang menjadi calon suami Ino langsung menarik koran yang dibaca oleh orang itu sampai gerutuan sebal dari sadar iris pria itu dan Sakura bersirobok hingga mereka terkejut dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Pria yang menggunakan jas semi formal warna cokelat dengan topi menutupi rambut merah pucatnya, tak lain adalah seorang yang paling tidak ingindi temui oleh wanita musim semi itu.

"Sakura…"

"Sasori…"

_Hazelnut_ dan _Emerlad_ saling bertatapan lalu menimbulkan kenangan-kenangan yang berputar bagaikan film. Sedih… marah… benci… senang… itulah yang dirasakan dari mereka berdua. Atensi mata mereka enggan untuk tidak saling menatap sampai suara lain membuyarkan keduanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau kaget dengan Sasori disini, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya lalu menatap tajam Sasori. " Kau..." Lalu pria memiliki rambut merah pucat itu membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tenang. "…kenapa muncul di hadapanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau butik ini adalah milikmu, Sakura," sahut singkat Sasori.

Senyum terukir di bibir pria berwajah imut itu. Seketika senyuman itu menjadi sendu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu, Sakura?" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku meninggalkanmu? Kau yang meninggalkanku, Sasori. Kau mengkhianati janji itu—dasar pembohong!" cecar Sakura.

Sasori langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Sakura—wanitanya. Ya, mungkin jika masih di anggap oleh Sakura sendiri. Segera Sakura menepis tangan Sasori yang ingin memegang bahunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pembohong!"

"Sakura…"

"Aku sudah menunggumu di pohon itu, tapi kenapa kau—bisa bisanya memeluk bahkan mencium wanita itu. Oh jadi itu janjimu. Janji untuk menceritakan kalau kau memiliki wanita lain!"

"Sakuraaa…" Tangan Sasori langsung mencengkram bahu Sakura dan memaksa mereka untuk menatap lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku, Sasori!" pinta Sakura.

Namun Sasori tidak menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, bahkan ia kembali memaksa wanita yang mencuri hatinya dua tahun lalu itu untuk menatapnya. Kepedihan dan kesakitan tampak dari kedua iris mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama menyembunyikan kerinduan di relung hati masing-masing. Mereka berdua merasa salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang salah.

Ino tidak tinggal diam melihat tatapan menyakitkan yang terlihat dari iris indah milik sahabatnya. Segera ia memaksa Sasori untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, walau Ino mendapat tatapan menusuk dari pria itu namun Shikamaru langsung menjauhinya dari Sakura.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kau juga tahu aku meminta kau menemani kami untuk bertemu dengan—"

"Sekarang dia membenciku, Shikamaru! Bahkan—dia tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku dulu!" tukas Sasori memotong kalimat rekan kerjanya.

"Setidaknya kau jangan memaksanya, Sasori. Kalau memang ada masalah, segera selesaikan. Aku tidak mau pernikahan kami hancur karena kalian berseteru!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak akan menghancurkan pernikahan itu," imbuh Sasori mulai mendekati Sakura.

Dengan langkah cepatnya, Sakura langsung berlari keluar dan menabrak Shikamaru. Ia tidak peduli, dirinya harus menghindar dari pria yang dicintai menjadi dibencinyaitu . Chatrine yang menanggapi situasi itu langsung sigap mengajak Ino dan Shikamaru menunjukkan rancangan pakaian, sedangkan Sasori… tentu saja mengejar Sakura dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka berdua saling mengejar satu sama lain, tidak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka. Tanpa sadar _desaigner_ muda ini berhenti di tempat dimana kenangan itu tercipta. Pohon _Mapple_ yang berguguran… dedaunan yang berguguran itu menerpa kedua insan itu—angin yang agak kencang membuat helaian rambut merah muda berkibar.

Mereka terdiam dan membayangi kalau hanya berdua disini padahal banyak orang yang kesana kemari melewati mereka. Iris _Hazelnut_ memandang pohon itu dan tersenyum miris lalu menatap Sakura. Tapi, untuk Sakura sendiri melayangkan tatapan membenci pada Sasori.

"Tempat ini terbentuknya kenangan kita berdua. Setiap musim gugur, pasti kita merayakan hari jadi dan hari ini adalah tahun ke—"

"Kau mengharapkan aku masih kekasihmu! Kau sudah lupa dengan janji yang kau langgar itu, Sasori!" desis Sakura menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya.

"I-itu…"

"Apa? Apakah kau belum membaca pesan singkat terakhir yang aku kirim itu?" tukas Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Itu keputusan sepihak, Sakura. aku belum memutuskan hubungan kita," ucap Sasori.

_Tes…Tes…_

Air mata melesak keluar dari iris mata Sakura, segera tangannya menghapus tapi terlebih dulu jari Sasori yang menyentuh wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak menepis tangan pria yang mencuri hatinya ini bahkan—ia menikmati elusan tangan Sasori di pipinya.

"Kau brengsek, Sasori! Aku sangat membencimu tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu. Kau telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, tapi mengapa? Mengapa rasa ini masih melekat kuat di hatiku!"

Senyum lembut tercetak di bibir pria berwajah imut itu. "Sssst… jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Aku membenci diriku yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Lalu Sasori merengkuh tubuhnya namun tertepis oleh Sakura sendiri.

Segera Sakura menjauh dan menjaga jarak dari Sasori kemudian wanita itu bertatapan lagi dengan pemilik iris _Hazelnut_ tersebut. Sasori tersentak kaget dengan penolakan dari Sakura, mungkin kesalahannya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak memprediksi kalau wanita itu berani memeluk dan menciumnya—sampai kedatangan Sakura memunculkan salah paham itu sendiri.

"Jangan memelukku! Jika kau memelukku, kenangan buruk itu menghantui diriku! Enyahlah… Sasori!" cecar Sakura. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia membutuhkan afeksi itu. Memang ia membenci dirinya yang tak mampu menolek sentuhan dari Sasori.

Tak menggubris permintaan Sakura, pemilik perusahaan seni lukis ini langsung mendekati bahkan merengkuh tubuh Sakura—walau wanita musim semi ini meronta untuk dilepaskan. Kemudian ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura, betapa rindu dirinya menikmati aroma _vanilla musk_ yang menusuk hidungnya dan menjadi candu baginya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura." Sasori menatap iris teduh milik Sakura, "memang aku salah bertemu dengannya. Tapi sumpah dia yang duluan memelukku bahkan menciumku, Sakura. Aku tidak menginginkannya… aku hanya menerima sentuhanmu saja bukan dengan yang lain!" lirihnya.

Sakura terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasori. Bahkan ia tidak membalas pelukan posesif pria ini dan hanya membeku tanpa rasa. Rasa dingin menjalari di bahunya, kemudian ia tersentak lalu ia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap iris _Hazelnut_ milik Sasori. Aliran air mata membasahi wajah pria berwajah imut itu, tanpa perintah—jari tangan Sakura menghapusnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis bodoh? Aku tidak meminta belas kasihan darimu," ucap Sakura dengan nada parau.

"Aku harus apa untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan itu? Tolong katakan apa maumu?" tanya Sasori menghapus kasar air matanya dengan saputangan dari sakunya.

"Bukti kalau apa yang kau ucapkan itu… tidak bohong."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membuktikannya. Ia termenung sesaat, tangannya pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sampai membuat Sakura bosan melihat raut wajah Sasori yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun._  
_

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasori lalu menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya "Sasori, apakah kau menemukan bukti?"

"Hapuskan ingatan itu dengan sentuhanmu, Sakura." Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura melayangkan tatapan datar. "Dia yang menciummu atau kau yang menginginkannya? Disengaja atau tidak sengaja?" tanyanya.

"Dia yang menciumku dan tidak disengaja," jawab Sasori dengan nada tegas.

Lalu Sakura menatap iris _Hazelnut_ dan mencari letak kebohongan dari jawaban yang terlontar dari Sasori namun—nihil. Mustahil, ia tidak menangkap kebohongan bahkan dari raut wajahnya mendukung. Kemudian angin musim gugur berhembus di kedua insan ini sampai dedaunan berterbangan di antara mereka. Helaian rambut Sakura kembali berkibar dan topi yang dipakai di kepala Sakura melayang—dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Sasori.

Perlahan Sasori mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. Napas keduanya berhembus dan menerpa wajah mereka berdua. "Kau tidak menolak aku mendekatimu, Sakura."

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura hanya diam menatap lebih dalam iris milik pria yang berani mendekatinya. "Kau orang yang—" pada akhirnya Sakura berbicara namun terpotong dengan bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir keduanya saling menekan tidak mau kalah, sampai Sakura menarik kerah baju yang digunakan oleh Sasori—sedangkan ia sendiri menekan kepala Sakura.

Ciuman penuh perasaan yang menggebu-gebu akan kesedihan tercampur dengan perasaan rindu yang memuncak juga rasa cinta dari keduanya. Betapa hausnya kedua insan itu akan afeksi dari masing-masing pihak. Kemudian mereka berdua melepas ciuman itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau licik, Sasori."

"Tapi kau menginginkannya juga, Sakura," tukas Sasori.

Tangan pria itu mengambil daun yang menempel di bahu wanitanya. "Kau memaafkanku?"

"Entahlah sebernanya aku belum memaafkanmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada cueknya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Iris teduh Sakura membulat kaget dan mencubit pipi Sasori. "Jangan membuat lelucon di musim gugur, tuan!"

"Ini bukan bercanda, Haruno Sakura." Sasori menyematkan cincin di jari manis kiri Sakura tanpa disadari oleh empunya.

Segera Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasori lalu melihat jari manisnya yang sudah tersemat cincin perak dengan manik berlian yang indah. Kemudian pandangannya teralih dan menatap Sasori. "Setelah kau mengingkari janjimu tahun lalu, sekarang kau berani melamarku. Memang aku masih menganggap kau kekasihmu?"

"Dari tatapanmu itu tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura. Walau perkataanmu mengatakan itu, tapi wajahmu yang menjelaskan kebenarannya," kilah Sasori memakai kembali topi di kepala Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Juga—dari ciuman tadi, kau menekan bibirku duluan, Sakura. Jangan berbohong dengan perkataanmu itu."

Sakura menyilang kedua tangannya. "Lalu setelah itu kenapa kau tidak mengejarku—malah muncul di tahun berikutnya? Tepatnya di hari ini."

"Perusahaanku mengalami krisis saat itu, Sakura. aku terkekang dengan pekerjaanku sampai nyaris melupakanmu. Tapi—" Sasori menunjukkan sesuatu di lehernya dan alangkah kaget Sakura melihat kalung yang berbandul hati sebelah kiri yang ia beri dua tahun lalu. "—karena ada kalung ini, aku masih berharap bisa menemukanmu suatu saat. Walau kau telah dimiliki orang lain, aku rela. Akan tetapi, kita bertemu lagi dengan status yang sama."

Bibir Haruno Sakura tak mampu berucap apa-apa, ia juga menunjukkan kalung yang sama dengan Sasori. Mereka merekatkannya dan menjadi satu lalu kedua bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasori."

"Janji kita untuk bertemu disini terulang lagi. Lupakan tahun lalu itu dan bentuk kenangan yang baru dengan masa depan kita, Sakura."

Sakura memukul tubuh Sasori dengan tempo pelan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi manis, Sasori? Kau tidak akan mendapat jatah seperti tahun lalu—uups!"

Segera Sakura menutup mulutnya dan Sasori menautkan alisnya kemudian seringai tipis tercetak di bibir pria berwajah imut itu. "Kau ingin sentuhanku yang menggoda itu, benar begitu calon nyonya Akasuna?" bisiknya.

Sontak semburat tipis menghiasi di pipi putih Sakura. Langsung ia mendorong kasar Sasori lalu melayangkan tatapan membunuh. "Lupakan perkataan itu tadi, Sasori." Kemudian kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan Sasori.

Tapi—tangan Sasori menahan pergelangan tangannya Sakura dan mendorong tubuh wanitanya bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya. Iris mereka saling bertubrukan kembali dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan yang tentunya mereka tahu.

Kemudian Sasori memegang dagu Sakura dan bergumam pelan. "Siapkan tenaga malam ini, Sakura. Kita akan lembur hari ini." Pria itu kembali menyeringai lalu seringai itu terhapus dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sakura.

"Kalau aku menolak, tuan Akasuna."

Sasori menekan kepala Sakura hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "Tidak semudah itu, calon nyonya Akasuna?" kembali bibir mereka bertemu dan tercipta ciuman yang sangat manis.

Kali ini musim gugur tahun lalu yang menyimpan kenangan buruk kini terhapus dengan kehadiran pria yang mencuri hatinya. Ia sadar, tidaklah dirinya masih terpaku dengan masa lalu. Yang terpenting, Sasori ada disini… ada untuknya dan selamanya. Mata _Hazelnut_-nya hanya tertuju padanya—tidak ada lain. Sama sepertinya—iris teduhnya tak bisa melepaskan rasa cinta pada Akasuna itu.

.

.

.

.

_Hapuslah kenangan buruk di musim gugur yang lalu_

_Dan_

_Ciptalah kenangan yang manis di musim gugur kali ini_

_Bentuklah sebuah janji kembali yang mengikat kalian menjadi pasangan abadi_

_._

_._

I think-I think when it's all over,It just comes back in flashes, you know?

_*__**I know you were trouble – Taylor Swift ***_

_._

_._

_-__**F**__i__**n**__-_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Note__**s**_

_Syukurlah fic untuk ALM II selesaiiii… pembuatannya memakan waktu dua hari #siapa yang nanya. Entah masuk dalam salah satu tema atau tidak, karena undangan dari kalian. Aku menyumbangkan satu karyaku untuk penggemar SasoSaku. Saya termasuk Saku-centric jadi, siapapun yang dipasangkan dengan Sakura. saya suka kok._

_Kali ini aku meletakkan rated fic ini dengan M saja, untuk amannya saja hihihi... lalu arti dari judul itu adalah __**"Sebuah j**__a__**n**__j__**i"**_** . **_aku memakai bahasa Prancis karena keinginanku mengunjungi Negara itu, this is promise. _

_Sorry if my story have mistakes… See you in my next story ^^_

_**Palembang, 20 March 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


End file.
